


Perfect Movie Night

by crazyaboutto



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, I swear there is like a plot but porn is more prominent, Porn With Somewhat Plot, make out, there is also crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyaboutto/pseuds/crazyaboutto
Summary: Natalie invited Malleus to watch a certain type of movie together for their date. What happened afterward was just the effect of the movies they watched together.Natalie is my MC
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Perfect Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke but I wanted to take it further and make a smut fic with a bit of crack at the beginning. 
> 
> I was conflicted between going through the normal route and starting the regular fanfic to introduce my MC but introducing via smut is OP and it is something I’d do.
> 
> Featuring my MC… Natalie and the horny boy Malleus
> 
> Established relationship
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts and emphasis 

“I bribed Grimm to leave us alone, he will be with Ace and Deuce and won’t be coming back to Ramshackle tonight and I asked the ghosts to give us some privacy.” The redhead beamed at Malleus, smiling widely, standing in her pajama shorts and top tank.

“I thought you wanted to watch just a movie. Why would you send your friends away, Child of Man?” Malleus questions Natalie’s motives.  _ Is he dense or is he doing that to make me say it out loud? _

Natalie tiptoed, closing the distance between them as she stroked his cheek. “I didn’t want anyone interrupting our date. And I don’t think calling me Child of Man would be good for the mood now… After all, it is a date.” She said cheekily before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the lounge. “Also, it isn’t one movie. There are 3… Uhm… short movies… Yeah… short movies.” She explained curtly before asking Malleus to sit as she connected her laptop to the TV. She couldn’t pass the opportunity to tease him considering the nature of the movies they were about to watch so she wiggled her butt when she was sure Malleus was looking at her way. She was disappointed when she didn’t see any reaction from him instead, he was sitting his back straight and focusing on the TV. Either way, this was no time to be focusing on trivial things, they had 3 interesting short movies to watch and she would be getting his attention at the end either way. “You can take notes while watching. In fact, I would recommend it.” She couldn’t contain the giggle that she tried to surpass whilst she was taking her position on the couch, laying on it and putting her feet on Malleus’ lap to flaunt her slender legs to him.

“Is this how humans watch a movie?” He asked curiously, “We do not have movies in the Valley of Thorns, television is not used. We have various plays in the theatres.” 

“You can watch TV however you want and whatever position that’s comfortable.” She changed into a sitting position, planted a chaste kiss on his cheek before winking at him. “I doubt you have the type of movies that we are about to watch as plays.” She wondered if he was understanding the nature of what they were about to watch and even thought of informing him but she also wanted to see his reaction. “One little info before we watch… these aren’t 100 percent real but it gives some vague ideas.”

So she pressed the play, she already knew what was going to happen so she wasn’t paying much attention to the screen, instead, her green eyes were focusing on Malleus to see his reactions.

Malleus’ eyes widened at what he was seeing on the screen. “Oh dear… Did something happen?” Natalie feigned innocence, amused by his reaction.

She paused the video when Malleus looked with a bewildered expression. “What is this?”

Natalie kept her voice neutral, trying to contain the hilarity hidden. “It is called porn. To be precise, lesbian porn.”

It seemed like Malleus had no idea what she was talking about or why she would make them watch such a thing. “Do humans enjoy watching other humans having intimate time?”

Realizing that she couldn’t explain it from her position, she was once again sitting. She took his hand in hers, making eye contact while she explained her standpoint. “Actually, I prefer soft porn over hardcore one but the circumstances demanded this.” She cleared her throat. “Before we started dating or in your words  _ courting,  _ I asked you if you would be okay with premarital sex since you said this is the first time you are experiencing these feelings. You said you are okay with it and Lilia told you about the intimacy between partners. While I’m sure Lilia didn’t leave any stone unturned, seeing the action is better just hearing about it. Of course, hands-on is the best way of learning but that’s a topic for another time.” She kissed his knuckles, hoping that he would see it as a romantic gesture. “To be fair, I know that porn is unrealistic but I found these that focus on female pleasure. I spent hours to find the best 3 videos. I needed to bleach my eyes after seeing some stuff.” She shivered after recalling certain cursed videos.

“Bleaching your eyes would blind you.”  _ I should teach him 21st-century slang.  _

Natalie chuckled, “It’s just an expression used when you see something that is disturbing.”  _ At least I didn’t say cursed images… He could have taken that literally and go ‘who cursed you?!’.  _ “Where was I?... Ah yeah, the pleasure part. It’s the part where I said you can take notes... So about that…” She grimaced, recalling that awful memory. “In short, the preparation time, or in other words foreplay, is an important part of sex. I don’t want our first time to be as disappointing, unsatisfactory and anti-climatic as my own first time.” She gave him a sheepish look, “I hope you understand. It is fine if you don’t want to watch it though, we can pick a PG13 movie or do another activity.”

Malleus had kept a stoic expression whilst Natalie was talking, which was making it hard for her to understand what he was thinking. She was wondering if she somehow ended up offending him until he finally spoke. “It is fine. As you said, one learns better when it is shown.”

Nat got back to her previous position and resumed the  _ movie.  _ The redhead had already watched the movies she picked so she wasn’t focusing on the screen, all of her attention was on Malleus and trying to gauge his reaction. Though there was none, no excited expression nor an absorbed one, he was just apathetic. Nat even  _ accidentally  _ brushed his crotch with her feet but didn’t feel any hardness.  _ Is he really not interested in porn? Maybe he is sleeping with his eyes open… Or maybe he has experience in this, built up a tolerance against… He is quite old too though he didn’t say his real age…  _

“So what do you think?” Natalie asked after all 3 videos she picked ended. She closed all the tabs, cleared the browser history before shutting down her laptop.  _ One can never be too careful.  _

Natalie withdrew one of her legs and placed it behind Malleus’ back, inching close enough for her chest to almost touch his arm. Malleus took a glance at her new position before answering her. “It was interesting.”

“How so?”

“I saw everything Lilia told me and more. You are right, seeing the action is better for learning.” Malleus turned his body in her direction, his hand found its way to her long locks, grazing them lightly, having a smug expression along the way. “But as you said, hands-on is the best way of learning.” He held her chin before closing the distance between their mouths, eyes closed as his lips started moving.

Natalie didn’t expect him to take action immediately but she wasn’t complaining. She wondered how far he would take it. Her hands were wandering on his chest, back and finally, she pulled him closer by his shirt's neck. It must have encouraged him since she heard him growl. She was proven right when he fully turned her way and slowly pressed her to the couch below. His hand started to explore her top gently under her tank top, starting from her belly and moving on to her chest, cupping one of her breasts. 

Nat patted his cheek and pulled a little away from him, “I know in porn, it is comfortable to do it on the couch but in reality, it isn’t. So-”

Before she could finish, Malleus teleported them to her bedroom, on her bed. “Is this better? I can take us to my chambers as well.”

“No, no, this is fine.” She gave him a peck. “I just have 2 more requests from you.” Malleus nodded, signing her to go on before starting to kiss her neck.  _ I need to focus on my demands and don’t let myself be distracted.  _ “Hehe… Wait, wait...” His hair was tickling her neck as well, making her impossible to stop giggling, so she resorted to grasping his chin and tilting up, making him look at her. “Before we go any further, I need to see your nails.” He looked confused by her request so she added a quick explanation. “Nails can scratch and tear muscle down there which would bring me great pain and maybe go to the hospital as well, so…”

“I would never harm you, Natalie.” He showed her his nails which were perfectly trimmed. “What is your second request?”

“I need you to wash your hands. You know how much of a hygiene freak I am, I just can’t stand the thought of something dirty getting inside of me.” She hoped it wouldn’t kill the mood but the thought of germs on hands just gave her goosebumps. Malleus didn’t answer her, rather he kissed her forehead before teleporting to somewhere. She was dumbfounded momentarily but soon the sound of water running from her bathroom relaxed her. “Don’t forget the 20 seconds rule!” She yelled out the reminder.

The moment the water stopped running, Malleus appeared on top of her, startling her. “I believe we wasted enough time.” Nat nodded in agreement. She was so distracted by the feeling of his lips on hers that she didn’t realize Malleus vanished their clothing with his magic. “I shall take care of you now.”

Malleus started prepping kisses all over her neck and jaw while his hands traveled to her breasts. When his lips were inches apart from hers, Natalie ran her tongue over his lips slowly, leaning towards him and capturing his bottom lip, biting it lightly as to taunt him. Malleus craved to taste her lips once again, yet he couldn’t forestall his instincts from taking over, his hands found their way to her face, holding her delicately while gazing into her eyes. Since the minx was brave enough to tease him, he didn’t need to hold back. He clashed his lips against hers  frantically, their teeth clicking together. Her tongue darted, brushing his fangs before exploring his mouth. He, soon, was swirling his tongue around hers, battling for domination. He was persistent and she was too stubborn to lose, so he resorted to distracting her. His hands left her face, moving back to her perky breasts. 

Malleus’ hands were large enough to cover her each boob, rubbing them gently and his fingers were playing with her pink nipples every time he got a chance. It was too arousing for her as her moan was silenced by the kiss. Malleus took advantage of the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth, exploring it with his tongue. 

Natalie was never someone to gave up on the fight, including the bedroom.  _ Two can play the game.  _ Malleus had told her that his horns were sensitive and she was about to find out how sensitive they were. She ranked her nails through his soft hair, moving towards where his horns were connected. Her fingers moved along them softly, she was stoking his horns up and down with her hands. Malleus growled loudly, ending the kiss when it became too much for him. 

Natalie withdrew her hands from his horns, moving to hold his face between her hands. “Oh?” She purred, “Did something happen?” She asked with faux innocence while looking straight into his eyes.

Malleus had a smug smile on his face, “You are lucky I didn’t breath fire.” Nat wasn’t sure if he was joking or not but she didn’t have much time to think about it as Malleus attacked her neck with kisses once again. His kisses became harsher and quicker, covering all over her neck before he moved down to her chest. He captured her nipple with his mouth, sucking it whilst his tongue twirling around the areola while his hand was busy with her left breast. Nat arched her chest and moved her head to the side so his horns wouldn’t his her face all while biting back moans. The warmth and wetness of his tongue were becoming too hard to handle, finally, she moaned breathily. 

Satisfied to hear her reaction, Malleus switched to her left nipple, sucking it as his tongue circled the areola while his hand was messaging the previous breast. Nat tilted her head to the other side for him to move freely. Her breathing became erratic as he worked on her breasts more and more. She jolted when Malleus grazed her breast with his fangs, making her pant ruggedly. She had never been together with someone with fangs and had no one with amazing they would feel against her skin and she was more than happy to experience it with Malleus. She could feel him smirking on her skin, his chuckle confirmed that. 

Malleus was done toying with her chest, making eye contact with her as his fangs slowly grazed her skin from her chest to her groin. Natalie laughed shakily, she was a ticklish person and the way his fangs moved across her body was both tickling and arousing her. Finally, he reached his desired place, he placed his hands on her inner thighs and slowly spread them apart.

“Give me a sec,” Nat whispered, grabbing a small pillow and putting it under her butt to give a better angle to Malleus, winking at him. “Do continue please...”

His only response was kissing her inner thigh. He started from the knee, moving up to her cunt but just before reaching there, he switched to the other thigh, leaving Nat whining. He was kissing every inch until the same spot. She thought since he wouldn’t tease her anymore, oh how wrong she was. This time he was dragging his fangs along her inner thighs, making Nat bite her lips and tremble from the sensation.

After what seemed like an eternity, Malleus started to play with Nat’s wetness. He crawled over her, one hand staying between her legs while the other one was resting near her head, gazing at each other’s eyes. She leaned forward whilst pulling him towards her, giving him a lascivious kiss. He returned with pleasure as his finger entered her cunt, relishing the way she moaned into his mouth. His index finger explored her cunt was exploring her cunt, moving in a circular motion but he didn’t deem it enough. He added a second finger, making her gasp then began to scissor her as his thumb rubbed her clitoris, setting all of her nerves on fire. 

The more minutes passed, the more it became hard for Natalie to restrain herself. She was moaning between the kisses, digging her fingers on Malleus’ shoulder as to get a grip on the reality. Feeling her orgasm coming, her breathing hitched as her vaginal muscles tightened around his fingers. “Malleus…” Her moans mixed with his name as she cummed. 

She was coming down from her high, panting to catch her breath, a divine sight for Malleus, “Do not tell me you are already done, Natalie.” He was wearing a smug look on his face.  _ Two can play the game. _

“Why? Is this the best you can do?” Teasing and provoking people was her favorite pass time activity. It was all better when she was doing it to her boyfriend in the bedroom, adding some spice to sex.

His response was chuckling, not uttering any word, he trailed down kisses to her naval region. He slowly licked her slit, devouring her cum and sending shivers through her spine. He made eye contact with her before dipping his tongue into her vagina. Nat arched her back as she grabbed the sheet below. Malleus was moving his tongue in her cunt expertly as his nose was brushing her labia, his fingers were playing with her clit again. Her grip on the sheets was no longer enough, her hand found its way to his hair, raking and pulling the hair between his horns. Her actions just made him ravish her more, his tongue reaching as far as it could touching everywhere it could. Nat couldn’t help her hips but buck her hips against his mouth, his other hand moved to her belly to press her to the mattress as if he was the one in charge during sex.

Natalie wasn’t someone who would let Malleus get away with it. If he prevented her from bucking her hips, she would try to hold back another orgasm from surging, making him work on her more. Malleus must have sensed her defiance as he changed his method. He pulled his tongue back and stopped rubbing her clit, leaving Nat aching for her release. She whined and pouted at him for leaving her wanting - no needing for more. 

Malleus wasn’t a cruel fae, at least towards Natalie, he wouldn’t leave her in this state. He just wanted to observe how she would look when she was desperate for him. He swatted away her hand which was going down her cunt to finish what he started, causing her to pout once more. He would finish what he started, he deemed enough time has passed so he quickly got between her thighs again, licking her cunt, his tongue flickering around her clitoris then delving his tongue into her cunt. Nat was already on the edge of her orgasm, now the stimulation was bringing her closer to her sweet release.

With one last tongue move of his, her toes curled and her muscles tightened again, not even realizing she was pulling his hair. As Natalie cummed, Malleus ate it all up. When he finally withdrew from her groin, he made sure Nat would see him lick his lips. “Divine.”

Natalie’s breathing was erratic, trying to collect herself, balancing herself on her elbows. Her green eyes were taking in him, noticing how hard his cock was. “I guess it is your turn now.” She finally spoke after cooling down.

Malleus lifted her chin to look directly into his eyes. “Tonight was for you.” He crawled on top of her as she laid down on her bed again. His hands slid down her body down to her knees, pulling them towards his waist. Natalie hooked her legs behind his back, going towards his upper body as much as she could. “You better have a condom or you will get me a morning-after pill or potion. We wouldn’t want any surprises, would we?” She noticed his eyebrows knitting together briefly when she said condom but that was a talk for another time.

_ I should also ask where he practiced that tongue and finger game too. _

**Author's Note:**

> Safe sex is the best and it is more than just wearing a condom. It is about preserving your health during sex. BDSM is also safe sex if people take care of safe words. Prep time or foreplay is important for people with vaginas and nails can tear your skin and get an infection. Even without the whole corona situation, don’t put unhygienic stuff to your vagina. Lastly, you can’t learn sex from porn, it is highly unrealistic and they are to show the fantasy. Please research on safe sex before having sex. 


End file.
